Forging Bonds - a McRoll in the REAL World story by Sammy & Mari
by Mari217
Summary: In part 3 of the 5th Annual REAL World our Thanksgiving Marathon, Steve and Catherine's family continues to forge unbreakable bonds.


_**Sammy's notes:**_ _Co-writing with you is always a pleasure, Mari. Thanks for carrying more than your share of the weight on this one. You're the best._

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best._

 _ **Mari's notes:**_ _Sammy, love our joint ventures, always! And my pleasure, partner._

 _Ilna, you inspired this idea so thank you again._

 _REAL McRollers and Readers, we love you all._

* * *

 **Forging Bonds** Part 3 of the 5th Annual REAL WORLD Thanksgiving Marathon.

"It was really nice of Mary to bring the felt she had left over from making Joan's costume so we could use it to make place cards for Thanksgiving," Kaitlyn said as she, Jacob and Dylan sat around the table on the patio of the Rollins condo with Grandma Ang carefully cutting tail feathers to add to their turkey shaped creations.

"Very nice," Grandma Ang agreed.

"I hope we get a chance to watch the tape of her play again before she has to go home," Kaitlyn said as she added another blue feather to the pile.

Grandma Ang smiled. "I'm sure she'd be happy to watch it with you anytime." In the few days since her arrival on the island Grandma Ang had found Joan more than willing to show the video to anyone who expressed an interest. Which was good because frankly Ang couldn't get enough of seeing it.

"That's a really big pile of feathers," Jacob said as he added two more yellow ones to the pile. He leaned over and studied the list next to Grandma Ang. "We have a really big family."

Ang beamed. "Yes, we do."

"At our old house there was a neighbor who used to say we had a big family because there were five kids," Dylan said without looking up from his work. "If she could see us now she wouldn't believe it."

Kaitlyn frowned slightly. "I remember her. She didn't really like kids very much."

"I can hardly remember what Thanksgiving was like at our old house," Jacob said.

"Mom had to get up really early to cook because she made the whole meal herself," Dylan said. "Cody helped a little where he could but usually Mom ended up spending the whole day in the kitchen while Cody made up games to keep us out of Mom's hair.

Ang couldn't help but notice that Dylan seemed to be intentionally not referencing his father and she had no plans of bringing up the man she considered to be garbage for the way he had mistreated his wife and children. She chose instead to focus on the parent who had given everything she had, and continued to do so, to make sure her children were happy, healthy and safe. "I've tasted some of the things your mom has made," Ang smiled. "She's a good cook."

"She is," the children nodded in unison.

"Except one year she burned the the turkey on accident and we ended up eating scrambled eggs with stuffing and mashed potatoes." Dylan smiled softly at the memory.

"I remember that." Kaitlyn grinned. "Mom was so upset but it was one of the best Thanksgivings we ever had."

"Kind of like when the lights went out on Thanksgiving when were at Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine's and we built that big fort and had an indoor camp out," Jacob sad as he jumped out of his seat and did a happy dance at the thought of that night. "That was so fun."

"Cody went to the store with Uncle Steve and Uncle Joseph and we ended up eating flatbread pizzas cooked on the grill,' Dylan recalled.

"And just like the year Mom burned the turkey it ended up being fun anyway," Kaitlyn said. 'Just because things don't go perfectly doesn't mean they aren't fun."

* * *

 _ **Beach House, same time**_

"...and the Pilgr'ms came on this really big boat called the Mayflower. They got here and it was really cold." As Joan's voice carried into the hall where he was standing, Steve stopped Catherine just outside the playroom.

"Shh, listen." His uptilted chin indicated she needed to hear what was going on in the room where Angie was playing with Joan as Cammie kept a watchful eye. The quiet had drawn her attention and had her following Steve back from his quick trip to the kitchen. It was near Angie's nap time and she figured the toddler just might be sleepy enough to go down for a while.

Her husband's expression had her tucking into his side to listen to their niece as she "read" a story to her little cousin. They could see the girls in the reflective safety mirror installed on part of the far wall.

Joan pointed to an illustration in the book she had open. She was lying on her tummy next to Angie with Cammie on the toddler's other side.

"They didn't come here to Oahu, or near my house in Los Angeles, California," she said both city and State, which made Catherine squeeze Steve's waist as she grinned.

"They were in Mass … Mass-a-shoo-chets." Joan looked at Angie who pointed to the illustration and said "ohhh ett."

"Right. That's on the east-run coast of our country," She explained carefully. "Me an' Mama went to the east-run coast when I was little, but I don't remember it too good except it was fun. We went to New York to visit everybody before they came to live here."

Angie patted the book and turned the page. "Ooooh Caa-mee!"

Catherine's hand was over her mouth as she glanced at Steve. Picking up her thoughts he kissed her temple.

"Caa-mee!" Angie squealed louder and Catherine knew she'd spotted another dog in the illustration when she'd flipped the page.

"Yes! That's a doggie like Cammie." Joan's face lit up. She shifted closer and kissed the little cheek. "Good job, Cousin Angie. You're really smart."

"Noni," Angie patted the book again.

"Okay, I'll read more. I like this book, too. Me and Daddy got it special for coming here for Thanksgiving." She pointed to the page. "See, these guys are the Native Americans. They go visit each other on horses. See the horses?" She waited for Angie's reaction and when the younger child touched the page featuring two members of the tribal nation standing beside their chestnut mares, Joan happily went on.

"So, the Native Americans were nice and they helped the new people have some food, 'cause the Pilgr'ms didn't know what they were doin' in the new land and their food didn't grow so good." Joan's voice turned serious. "They were 'fraid cause if their farms didn't grow they wouldn't have food to eat."

Angie gave her a puzzled look at the more serious tone, then smiled a toothy smile when her cousin's voice became upbeat again.

"But it was okay, see their neighbors brought yummy things to share!" Joan angled the book so Angie and Cammie could see. "Look there's the doggie again!"

"Caa-mee! Woof!"

When Angie giggled as Cammie nuzzled her cheek, Steve silently fist-pumped and whispered, " _There's_ the woof!" to Catherine.

He'd been working on animal sounds with Angie and until that very moment instead of saying 'woof', every image of a dog had elicited the word _Cammie_.

As Catherine felt the hand he'd rested on her hip give a squeeze she pulled back enough to turn and see his face. A move that confirmed the smile gracing his handsome features was the one she'd deemed his 'our daughter is the smartest kid on Oahu' smile.

When they heard heard footfalls she turned with a finger to her lips. Seconds later, Mary and Aaron had joined them just outside the playroom and were quietly listening to their daughter tell Angie about how her teacher said the Pilgr'ms didn't really wear big buckles on their shoes.

* * *

"It was nice when it was just us for Thanksgiving but I think I like it better spending the day with everyone." Kaitlyn bit her lip and looked at Grandma Ang with questioning eyes. 'Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok," Grandma Ang reassured her with a confident smile. "There were lots of times I spent Thanksgiving with just Elizabeth and Catherine while Joseph was overseas, and it was lovely, but I like it even more these days when I get to spend it with so many friends and family, and I love the fact that I get to spend it with your family too."

Kaitlyn jumped from her seat and wrapped Ang in a spontaneous hug. "I love you, Grandma Ang," she said.

"I love you too, angel." She looked at Dylan and Jacob. "I love all of you."

"That's why it's not a big deal if the turkey burns or the lights go out and you have to eat pizza, right?" Jacob said. "Because when you're with people you love that's all that matters."

"You are exactly right," Joseph said as he made his way out onto the patio carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Being with people you love, and who love you, is the most important thing. Every day of the year but especially on Thanksgiving."

"Are you glad you moved to Hawaii, Uncle Joseph?" Kaitlyn asked.

His face broke into a wide smile. "It's the best decision we ever made."

* * *

As Joan turned the page she proceeded to point out the different foods illustrated in the book.

"Look, Cousin Angie, they had corn on the cob. Me an' Mama love that. It's really yummy."

"Mmmm eee."

"Yeah, it's yummy." Joan nodded. "You can't even tell it's a vegetable."

After indicating the rest of the items, she turned to the last page and continued her narrative. "An' after everybody ate all the yummy food they had dessert. I hope it was pie." She closed the book. "I'm not really sure about the pie." She shrugged and pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "But Aunt Deb says it's not Thanksgiving without pie. The end!"

"Ahhh Noni, abb Mama." Angie, recognizing the end of a story time, pushed up in a sitting position and looked around, calling, "Mama!"

Joan was on her knees in a second. "You want Aunt Cath? Let's go get her. C'mon…" She got to her feet and offered both hands. "Let's go get your mama."

When Angie stood and kept holding one of her cousin's hands, all four adults were smiling.

"Hey, did I hear someone call me?" Catherine stepped into the playroom and clapped her hands.

"Mama! Noni ah da gah boo!" Angie toddled at full speed into her mother's legs. "Up, Mama!" But before Catherine could pick her up something across the room caught her attention and she toddled off.

"Aunt Cath, we did storytime and…" Joan stopped as Steve and her parents entered the room. "We read my Thanksgiving book, Uncle Steve." She turned to Mary and Aaron and said, "Angie and Cammie really liked it!" then smiled at her cousin.

Angie had moved to grab her stuffed seal and was holding it up to her uncle. Aaron scooped her up and tickled her tummy as he told Joan, "Know what I think she liked even more than your awesome book?"

Joan tilted her head in question. "What, Daddy?"

"You reading it to her. Your cousin loved listening to _you_ tell her the story, pumpkin." Unmistakable pride was in his eyes as he bounced Angie gently. "You love being with Joan, right honey?"

"Noni!" Angie squirmed and he set her on her feet so she could toddle up to a beaming Joan.

"Really?!" The little girl was practically bouncing. "Cause I can read to her every day we're here!" Her head whipped from Steve to Catherine. "I can, right?"

"Of course you can," Catherine kneeled to Joan's eye level and took her hands. "We're so proud of you for being such an amazing big cousin. How about if you help me put Angie down for a nap and you can pick out one of her short books to read right now?"

"Can I go help, Mama?" Joan's eyes were pleading and Mary ran a hand over her hair and nodded.

"Just listen to Aunt Cath and come downstairs when Angie falls asleep, okay?"

" 'Kay," Joan bounced out of the room as Catherine picked Angie up and Cammie preceded them to the door.

After kissing their daughter, Steve watched Catherine carry her into the hall before turning to his sister. "That was … I don't know what that was, other than amazing."

"She's loved Angie from minute one," Mary nodded. "Did she tell you guys she was gonna read her a story?"

Steve shook his head. "No, they were in there playing and I heard her start over the monitor when I stepped out of the room for …" he held up the juice box and sippy cup the girls had been too wrapped up to ask for. "I didn't go back in because I wanted to hear them, then Cath came into the hall right behind me and I wanted her to hear Joanie." He was smiling broadly and Mary grinned as well.

"She's got most of it memorized," Mary looked at Aaron. "I think I'm up to about fifty; how many times did you read it since last week?"

Aaron's proud grin matched Steve's. "Not many. Four...five hundred times, max."

"Get ready for that, big brother." Mary chuckled. "Reading the same book a thousand times even though she's got like two hundred other ones."

"Something tells me Steve won't mind a bit," his brother in law said knowingly.

Steve thought of Angie reading to him and Catherine in the not too distant future and his smile broadened.

Mary pulled her brother into a hug, grinning herself at the thought of her niece bringing him the same feeling of pride and joy that Joan brought her with each milestone. "Yeah, something tells me you're right."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
